paradize
by kouette
Summary: [complete][miyavi]...et puis faut laisser des reviews
1. le grand secret et Dark

_Titre : Paradize_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : bah... euh... miyavi... _

_Genre : début d'histoire... c'est à dire dépatouillage et cherchage de noms aux persos plus tentative pour leur donner une personnalité... nn''_

_Disclaimer : il est beau miyavi quand même..._

_Spoiler : bah je sais pas moi-même... alors..._

_Déclaration de l'auteur : je m'éclate à vous mijotez ce best-seller mais je ne connais aucun des membres du groupe de miyavi et je les invente alors, soyez indulgents j'implore votre pitié_

_à ma Tsuki d'amour qui m'a filé certains renseignement qui m'aident pas mal_

Prélude

Le guitariste avait coincé le jeune homme. Il le regardais à présent d'un regard brûlant de désir et s'emparais de sa bouche de son prisonnier dès que celui-ci essayait de dire quelque chose. Son visage d'ange l'attirait plus que tout mais le jeune homme s'entêtait depuis quelques semaines à le repousser. Soudain, le bassiste réussit à s'esquiver, et le brun ne put le retenir.

- Tes petits jeux ne m'intéressent plus. J'en ai marre. Si tu continue, je vais m'en aller, s'exclama le jeune homme en se maintenant hors de portée de son interlocuteur.

- T'en auras jamais le courage, Koi, souffla le guitariste, ironique. Notre musique, c'est ça qui te fait vivre.

- Je m'en vais. J'en aie marre de toi, des autres qui t'obéissent comme des chiens. Si pour que tu me lâche, il faut que je me tire et bien, je pars.

- Mais c'était pas bien entre nous?

- Ça l'était. Mais c'est fini. Et puis t'es plus un gamin. D'habitude c'est toi qui laisse tomber les gens quand t'en a marre bah aujourd'hui ça sera différent. Tu m'as satisfait pendant un certain temps, mais maintenant, j'aime quelqu'un, et c'est différent. Tu ne comprendra sans doute jamais car tu ne sais pas aimer quelqu'un tant qu'il ou elle n'est pas dans ton lit mais je t'assure que c'est fini entre nous. Je t'aime plus. T'as plus qu'à te trouver un nouveau bassiste.

Après un court silence, le grand brun qui n'avait pas pu débloquer un mot tandis que l'autre lui déballait ses quatre vérités s'exclama hargneux:

- Vas-y! Tire-toi! Crève comme un sale chien, ça ne me fera rien car, comme tu l'a dit, je suis incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit!

Puis, il se retourna et partit d'un pas rapide. Une fois hors de vue de son ancien amant, il se mit à courir en direction de son appartement. Quand il fut rentré chez lui, il s'étala sur son lit et pleura tout son saoul. Quand il se releva deux heures plus tard, il se dirigea vers le salon où il prit son carnet de note. Celui-ci était plein de numéro de téléphone. Il en choisi un au hasard. La voix ensommeillée qui lui répondit était féminine et le jeune homme s'en réjouit, ce soir il préférait une fille afin de ne pas se rappeler son ex-amant.

Chapitre 1

Miyavi était tassé sur son siège et regardait méchamment le jeune homme qui se démenait sur sa basse. Il n'éprouvait que du mépris pour ces sales cons qui avaient osé se présenter à l'audition qu'il avait été forcé d'organiser. Tous plus coincé les uns que les autres, ils leur souriaient comme des faux-culs. Et dire que le batteur et le guitariste répondait aimablement à ces débiles. Tout ça c'était de la faute à Rukawa. C'était lui qui avait voulu que les auditions soient prévues le plus tôt possible. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que cela ne servait à rien, qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais quelqu'un comme Saki. Quand le jeune homme eut enfin fini de jouer, il regarda miyavi avec un regard plein d'espoir mais le regard que celui-ci lui rendit manqua de le faire fondre en larmes.

« Suivant », gueula miya, heureux de passer au prochain et d'arriver plus vite à la fin de son calvaire. Mais la personne qui suivait l'intrigua au plus au point. La plupart des candidats étaient venus bien habillé, avec un style rock parfois punk. Certains était même venus habillé en visualeux, avec tout leur attirail, mais là, il n'en revenait pas. La jeune fille s'était habillée comme lui à l'époque de Dué le Quartz. Il aurait reconnu entre mille cette tenue. Il l'avait adorée tout le temps qu'i l'avait porté. Il était sûr que ça n'était pas SA tenue car elle semblait avoir été arrangée d'une certaine manière mais l'ensemble allait bien à la jeune fille. Malgré le fait que sa tenue vestimentaire lui eut plu, il ne se fit pas d'illusions, ça devait être une groupie comme les deux ou trois autres filles qui c'était présentées à l'audition. Elle ne saurait probablement même pas tenir bien la superbe basse qu'elle trimballait.

Le matin même, la jeune fille s'était préparée en catastrophe. Sa meilleure amie ne l'avait prévenue qu'au dernier moment de l'audition. Il était 13 heures quand elle avait commencé à s'affairer. Elle avait vidé se tiroirs à la recherche d'un quelconque costume de combat et était tombée sur celui-là. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait soudain eu envie de le porter même si elle n'était pas sûre de faire bonne impression avec. Elle avait aussi astiqué sa basse, et sortit son mediator porte-bonheur. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se préparait, son stress montait et quand elle partit pour le studio elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. À présent, elle était dans la salle, en face d'une star et elle ne ressentait aucune tension, elle était même particulièrement calme. Elle eut envie de sourire et ne put s'en empêcher. Le batteur lui rendit son sourire tandis que miyavi restait interdit. Elle brancha sa basse. Rukawa lui demanda qu'elle morceau elle comptait jouer. Elle répondit en souriant:

« girls, be ambitious. »

Et alors que ses examinateurs souriaient, elle partit sur les premières notes.

Quand les premiers accords firent vibrer l'air, miyavi leva les yeux et reconsidéra la jeune fille. Assez grande, ses yeux maquillés de noir était fermé car elle était concentrée sur son morceau. En dessous d'un œil, elle avait dessiné au crayon noir une sorte de signe étrange. Ses mains aux ongles également recouverts de noir effleuraient à peine les cordes mais les sons qu'elles produisaient étaient presque parfaits. Elle souriait doucement aux notes qui se présentaient à elle. Il se pencha légèrement pour regarder la feuille des noms qui était posée sur la table. « Miyabi Otsuka... ». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se demandant si c'était son vrai nom ou si la jeune fille avait donné un pseudonyme. Les dernières notes s'éteignirent et le temps sembla suspendu quelques instants. Puis, la jeune fille passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux violets et le guitariste fixa son ami.

- T'en penses quoi? C'est totalement différent de Saki mais c'est pas mal...

- ça n'aurait jamais pu être comme Saki. Personne ne le remplacera jamais. Mais c'était de loin la moins pire présentation de la journée, convint miyavi avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille. Tu t'appelle vraiment Miyabi? Parce que dans ce cas là, ça va être dur de différencier les deux miya...

- Oui, mais on m'appelle couramment miyou...

- Ok. T'es prise, mais ne croit pas que ça va être facile, tu verras plus tes amis, ni ta famille... Nous serons ta famille. Fais gaffe à toi...

Il lui tendit la main sous le regard stupéfait de son guitariste.

- T'es rapide pour te décider toi, fit-il remarquer.

- Écoute Ruka, tu me reproche toujours de ne pas me décider. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux... En tout cas, bienvenue. Mais sache que tu n'auras mon respect que quand ton niveau aura atteint celui de Saki. Et je crains que ça n'arrive jamais... finit-il dans un soupir. _Pourquoi il est parti ce con ... Il se retrouve remplacé par une fille à présent, ça lui apprendra._

La jeune fille ne se familiarisa pas de cette remarque et serra la main du chanteur. En le fixant dans les yeux.

_Noirs... comme Saki... Ça n'est _**pas**_ Saki... Arrête de rêver de lui, il est parti, il ne reviendra pas. Tu dois faire sans._

Le batteur eut un éclat de rire qui fit sursauter miyavi et le ramena brusquement à la dure réalité. Alors que ses pensées se dirigeait vers l'ancien bassiste, la jeune fille avait commencé à discuter avec ses deux nouveaux collègues. Elle rigolait avec Ishida comme l'avait autrefois fait Saki. En repensant à son amant, son cœur se serra. Il ne se serait jamais cru si sentimental. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude de regretter quelqu'un, du moins, pas comme Saki. _C'est parce que cette fois-ci, c'est pas moi qui aie décidé de quand, où et comment... C'est pas parce que je l'aime... Je ne sais pas aimer... et c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis libre au moins._ Rukawa arriva derrière lui et le fit sursauter. Il ravala ses sentiments et se tourna vers son guitariste en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, souriant.

- On voudrait aller dans un bar, ça te dirait de venir? Miyou vient avec nous bien sûr, on vas faire sa connaissance comme ça, repris le grand blond.

- Ouais, d'accord, répondit l'ancien guitariste de Dué le quartz. Mais je resterais peut-être pas toute la soirée...

- Un rendez-vous, supposa Rukawa avec un sourire ironique.

Miyavi lui tira gentiment la langue pour ne pas perdre la face. _Tu ne sait rien Ruka, absolument rien de ce que je ressens réellement. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Mais arrête toutes tes allusions s'il te plaît... _

Miyavi but beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Deux heures après leur arrivée au bar, Rukawa dut le ramener chez lui, ivre mort. Miyou et Ishida firent comprendre à leur guitariste-nounou qu'ils avaient encore soif et qu'ils souhaitaient rester là jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Autour de quelques verres de vodka, la nouvelle bassiste obligea le batteur à lui expliquer le départ de son prédécesseur. Celui-ci rechigna un peu au départ mais après les menaces et les supplications de Miyou, il accepta de lui en parler en échange de sa parole: elle ne devrait jamais répéter ce qu'il lui dirait ce soir-là. La jeune fille accepta immédiatement.

« Le choc a été rude pour miya-kun. Je crois qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Mais Saki était apparemment tombé amoureux d'une fille. La chose la plus improbable venant de lui. Il haïssait les filles. Et elles le lui rendaient bien. Il les trouvaient idiotes et sans aucun intérêt. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est en partie ça qui avait plu à miya-kun... Enfin toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas venu aux répétitions pendant une semaine. Saki qui était toujours là faisait semblant de ne pas être au courant... J'avais été le voir mais il avait refusé de me laisser entrer. Quand il est revenu, on était tous un peu autour de lui. Et ça ne lui a pas trop plu. Mais en fait, on s'est vite aperçu qu'il allait réellement bien, que c'était pas du cinéma. On avait donc décidé de le laisser tranquille mais il s'est en fait avéré qu'il...

Le batteur s'était arrêté. Il n'osait plus continuer. La vie privée de miyavi ne concernait pas la jeune fille.

- Qu'il? Demanda-t-elle. Finis si t'as commencé... allez...

En la regardant dans les yeux, le batteur repris la parole:

- Il persécutait notre bassiste. Saki ne nous l'aurait jamais dit mais miyavi a gaffé et Rukawa étant très intelligent à tout deviné. On en est toujours pas sûr mais... Apparemment miya violait Saki...

La jeune fille le regarda, interdite.

- Mais je pense qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Je parle de miyavi. Parce que pour lui, leur rupture n'avait plus lieu d'être. Je veux pas dire que miya est débile mais pour lui, tant qu'il n'a pas décidé du contraire, ses amants sont à lui et à lui seul...

Quand elle arriva chez elle, la jeune fille essayait toujours de cerner miyavi. Elle entra dans sa chambre, enleva tant bien que mal ses habits de combat, les posa sur sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit. Elle regarda un moment dans le vide avant de regarder ses affaires de cours. Ishida lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait encore aller à l'université afin de ne pas être trop dépendante de la musique. Mais il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée car dans peu de temps, les journaux musicaux la citerais comme nouvelle bassiste de miyavi. Elle s'allongea dans son lit à deux place, regarda le plafond puis la place libre à côté d'elle, enfin elle serra son oreiller et s'endormit comme un petit bébé.

_à suivre..._

_Pardon mon miya-kun, je t'aime en vrai, ne l'oublie pas..._

_Je sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver comme idée pour la suite..._


	2. un singe en hiver

_¤¤_

_Titre : Paradize_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : miyavi 3_

_Genre : visite des méandres de la pensée de miyavi et de Miyou(entre autres...)._

_Disclaimer : j'aime la vie (o'3'o)_

_Spoiler : bonne question_

_Déclaration de l'auteur : mirchi à mon inspiration. Même si elle fonctionne pas très bien en ce moment... ''' Je devrais peut-être écouter du miyavi plutôt de du Dir en grey en écrivant cette fan-fic mais j'y peux rien..._

Chapitre 2

Miyavi se leva en rechignant. Son réveil insistait et ses lancements aux cerveaux le faisait souffrir. Il frappa violemment l'appareil et se redressa. À ses côtés, quelqu'un dormait. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avala trois comprimés d'aspirine et s'étala dans le canapé. Depuis que Saki l'avait quitté, c'était la dose minimum pour tenir une journée. Il se sentait seul. Avant, il n'avait besoin de personne, il savait que s'il en avait besoin, Saki viendrait le voir, lui parler. Ensuite, ils avaient été amants. Ils avaient emménagés ensemble. Et à présent, il avait peur d'être seul. Le soir, il appelait d'anciens amants ou amantes et passait une nuit avec eux. Sans aucuns sentiments, juste pour dormir aux côtés de quelqu'un et pour se sentir vivant. Quand il repassa dans la chambre pour s'habiller avant de partir à la répétition du matin, il regarda un instant, la personne enfouie sous les draps. Il ne connaissait même pas son visage. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air désespéré et sortit de la chambre sans le réveiller. Il laissa un mot sur la table.

- On est en retard ma puce! S'écria la jeune femme qui passait la tête pas la porte de la chambre. Tu vas arriver à la bourre en cours si tu te dépêche pas.

- Mmmhh, répondit Miyabi qui n'avait pas envie d'expliquer toute l'histoire à son amie.

Bientôt, elle louerait un appart' pour elle toute seule, dès qu'elle aurait assez d'argent. Elle avait une répétition ce matin. Elle somnola encore un peu. Quand son ami fut partie après être revenue la prévenir qu'elle risquait d'être en retard, elle sortie doucement de son futon. Elle glissa lentement vers la salle de bain et regarda la pendule au dessus du miroir. Il était 8 heure seulement, elle avait encore deux heures pour se préparer. Elle se fit couler un bain moussant et prit tous son temps.

Quand elle arriva devant le studio, elle était une demi-heure en avance. Cependant, quelqu'un devait déjà être là car la porte était ouverte. Elle entra dans la salle, espérant voir Ishida, avec qui elle pourrait parler et rigoler tranquillement mais elle ne vit personne. Elle alla alors se poser sur un petit siège dans un coin de la pièce. Elle aperçut soudain quelqu'un dans le canapé près de l'entrée. Elle sut immédiatement qui c'était grâce à la main qui pendait du fauteuil. La main droite.

Les deux derniers membres arrivèrent moins discrètement qu'elle. Elle regarda sa montre. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait sur son petit siège, regardant le chanteur dormir et se demandant s'il allait ou non se réveiller de lui-même. La réponse fut non car il sursauta en entendant ses deux amis pénétrer dans la salle avec grand bruit. Puis, redressant la tête, il aperçut la jeune fille à laquelle il daigna à peine adresser un sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers ses amis afin de leur serrer la main. Ensuite, Ishida salua la jeune fille qui les regardait s'affairer toujours dans son coin. Puis, les voyant se préparer, elle sortit sa basse et la brancha.

À midi, Ishida prit la jeune femme à part et il partirent tous les deux manger un sandwich dans le bar du coin.

- T'en fais pas, la rassura le batteur, je cherche pas à te draguer, c'est juste que Rukawa voulait parler de certaines choses avec miyavi...

- De quoi? Demanda Miyou, si c'est pas indiscret bien sur...

- Il voulait juste lui dire d'arrêter de mélanger ses histoires de cul avec le boulot... Et il voulais que je te parle du fan-service dans les concerts aussi...

- Oui?

- Bah, t'as déjà vu des concerts de visual?

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce que c'est le fan service?

- Oui.

- Bah nous on a l'habitude de faire le même style de truc... et il voulait savoir si ça te dérange.

- Je sens que je vais bien en profiter moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je vais faire mourir de rage et de jalousie toutes les fans de miyavi...

- Si tu pouvais les laisser vivre, ça serait mieux pour notre commerce...

La jeune fille sourit à la plaisanterie mais repartit sur un ton un peu plus préoccupé.

- Dis Ishi, tu sais pourquoi il m'ignore le grand gourou?

- Miyavi... Je t'expliquerais ça un autre jour parce que là, vraiment... Je préfère pas. Mais ça s'arrangera. Il est probable que ce soit parce que tu as remplacé Saki sur certains points... et pas sur d'autres.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils repartirent ensuite pour répéter. Miyavi devait s'être drôlement fait râler dessus pas le guitariste parce qu'il bouda tout le reste de l'après-midi, lançant des regards noirs au jeune homme. Avant de sortir, Rukawa demanda à la jeune fille assez fort pour que miyavi entende si ça ne l'avait pas trop énervée son attitude. Celle-là répondit souriante, qu'elle connaissait des petits bébé de 3 ans, et qu'elle était habituée. Ensuite, il leur proposa d'aller au restaurant mais Miyou refusa poliment avant de s'enfuir pour rentrer chez elle.

Il n'aurait jamais du accepter d'aller au restaurant avec ses deux amis... Il savait pourtant à quoi il s'exposait. Il avait trouvé Ishida particulièrement protecteur avec la petite Miyabi._ Serait-il amoureux? Possible, avec Ishida, il fallait toujours se méfier. Mais il devrait savoir que les bassistes me sont réservés_ En tout cas, il avait eu le droit à la totale, les deux jeunes gens n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des reproche sur son comportement. Oui, il l'avouait, il avait tendance à draguer tous les bassistes qui lui passaient sous la main. Et à présent, ses deux amis le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'il tentait la même choses avec la bassiste de leur groupe. Et ça ils le refusaient. Et si elle partait elle aussi au bout d'un moment, quand il serait devenu insupportable... C'est vrai qu'il avait mise en place sa méthode de drague favorite. Il se contentait d'ignorer la personne en question et souvent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, la personne faisait tout pour se rapprocher... Soudain, un ancien amant lui revint à la mémoire. Il eut tout un coup envie de sa compagnie, de sa chaleur. Il se précipita sur son portable et tapa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une douce voix encore endormie lui répondit par un grognement.

- Moshi-moshi koi! C'est miyavi. Je peux passer te voir?

Miyavi regardait son amant endormi tout contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentit l'autre se réveiller sous son baiser.

- Désolé Cendrillon, je voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'est pas grave Koi, répondit Toshiya. Je vais devoir partir de toute façon, j'ai répétition avec mon groupe.

Le bassiste de dir en grey se leva tandis que le chanteur s'agrippait à son bras.

- Non, reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

- Bah lève-toi, je t'emmène à ton studio de répèt' si tu veux. Allez, viens on va manger et puis on part dès que t'es prêt.

Miyavi se leva à contre-cœur mais l'idée d'être seul le força à suivre son amant. Totchi était le seul qui connaissait ses réels sentiments. Et, heureusement pour eux, personne n'était au courant de leur relation.

- Alors, ça va bien avec votre nouveau bassiste?

- Nouvelle, se renfrogna le chanteur-guitariste. Mouaif... Les autres sont persuadés que je la drague et il arrête pas de m'engueuler...

- C'est pas vrai peut-être? S'étonna Totchi, en souriant.

- Si mais je voulais pas qu'ils le sachent. À présent, ils me répètent sans cesse de ne pas mélanger ma vie privé et le boulot. Mais ils me font chier. C'est à moi de choisir ce que j'ai envie de faire, merde!

- Oui koi, mais c'est normal qu'ils aient peur pour leur carrière, ils ne veulent pas qu'elle s'en aille... lui fit comprendre le bassiste en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Bon, vas te préparer, lui ordonna le bassiste après un long baiser, je vais finir pas être en retard.

Miyavi se leva, fâché que son amant se mette du côté adverse, lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour se venger et alla se barricader dans la salle de bain avant que l'autre n'ait eut le temps de se venger.

Quand miyavi arriva au studio, Rukawa discutait avec Miyou. Passant à côté, il comprit qu'ils discutaient des problèmes dus au fan service. La jeune fille assurait que ça ne la dérangeait pas et que au contraire, ça l'amusait d'être haïe par les filles de tout le Japon.

- Je sais que je risque ma peau mais c'est marrant je trouve.

Miyavi la regarda comme s'il était en face d'une tarée suicidaire.

- Mais ça n'implique rien, lui fit comprendre Rukawa. Et pourquoi ça t'amuses tant de faire enrager des tas de filles?

- Bah, je t'avouerais que les filles en général m'énervent et si j'en suis une, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Elles sont pour la plupart orgueilleuse quand c'est pas des toutes timides ou des coincées. Enfin, voilà quoi...

- Si tu le dis, d'habitude, les filles sont plutôt solidaires...

- Ouais, je sais, mais ça aussi ça m'énerve ainsi que toutes les complications qu'elles provoquent alors que certaines choses pourraient être si simples.

Ishida qui avait suivi la conversation pouffa en faisant remarquer que l'on aurait cru entendre Saki.

- Et t'arrive à avoir des amis en disant cela? S'exclama le chanteur, stupéfait.

- Bah, en fait j'en aie pas vraiment, à part celle qui m'a inscrite à l'audition. Mais en fait je crois qu'elle l'a fait parce qu'elle avait peur que je lui pique son copain qui voulait me faire intégrer son groupe.

Ishida sourit et Rukawa fit remarquer que ça serait peut-être bien s'ils commençaient à répéter. Les autres s'installèrent à leurs places. Et ils partirent sur la chanson Jibun Kakumei. Ils firent une petite pause à midi où Ishida demanda à Miyou si elle avait dit ça à cause de ce qu'il lui avait appris l'avant-veille. La jeune fille, surprise lui assura que non et le batteur n'insista pas.

- Tu sais, pour le fan service... commença-t-il.

- Quoi encore, s'exclama la bassiste. Ça vous gène tant que ça d'avoir une fille dans le groupe? Si c'est le cas, fallait pas me prendre...

- Nan, c'est pas ça, je voulais juste te dire que si tu voulais, t'étais pas obligée de prendre les initiative, miyavi et Ruka s'en chargeront, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que ça n'implique rien dans notre vie privé...

- ça, je crois que j'ai compris, vu comment Ruka c'est fait insistant sur ce point. Enfin bon, pour le premier spectacle, je préférerais que ce soit eux qui prennent les initiatives, histoire de ne pas me faire assassiner la semaine qui suit...

Le batteur sourit et ils recommencèrent la répétition. Le soir avant de partir, miyavi leur annonça qu'il n'y aurait pas de répèt' le lendemain car il avait une interview avec leur nouveau membre et en l'honneur de celle-ci. La jeune fille demanda où ELLE devait se rendre le lendemain et le chanteur lui répondit qu'il passerait la chercher en voiture à 9 heure. La jeune bassiste accepta d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla, son instrument sous le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête bordel! S'exclama le guitariste en empoignant miyavi par le col.

- D'après toi: Rien, répondit le chanteur avant de se dégager et de partir.

_Rukawa se pinça l'arête du nez, en soupirant tandis que le batteur regardait la porte par laquelle leur chanteur venait de partir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi aucun bassiste très laid et très talentueux ne s'était pas présenté à eux, ça aurait été plus simple... Quoi que..._


	3. paradize

_¤¤_

_Titre : Paradize_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : miyavi dess_

_Genre : ouahya!_

_Disclaimer : ça parle d'amour(- kyu: Ah bon?  
- conscience: Bah oui!  
- kyu: je savais pas. J'espère que je vais réussir à caser de l'amour dans cette fic... surtout que j'ai dit que miya savait pas aimer...  
- conscience: Il y a intérêt, sinon je démissionne...  
- kyu: je crois que je vais faire exprès de pas en caser... niarkniark)_

_Spoiler : vous pouvez toujours tentez de m'arracher des infos, je dirais rien!_

_Déclaration de l'auteur : Je sais pas koi faire pour la suite! Help me!_

Chapitre 3

à huit heures et demi, la jeune fille s'était préparée. À présent, elle essayait de remettre en place une mèche qui refusait de rester en place dans la complexe coiffure. Elle vérifia le maquillage, et entendant son ventre grogner, elle parti chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Sa colocataire n'était pas là, elle avait passé la nuit chez son petit ami. Sur un bout de papier, elle lui expliqua la situation, son nouveau métier et posa le mot sur la table basse du salon. Elle repassa ensuite en revue toute sa tenue, la jupe courte était parfaite, son haut était moulant mais pas trop exagéré, ses boots était bien mises. Elle était prête. Quand la porte sonna, elle éteint la musique, attrapa son sac et sortit. Miyavi l'attendait adossé à sa voiture. Elle lui sourit en lui disant bonjour. Elle entra dans la voiture et il démarra. En 15 minutes, ils furent arrivés. Miyavi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet. Pour que la fille ne parle pas, il avait mis Gagaku à fond. La jeune fille s'était demandé si c'était pour lui montrer le talent de leur ex-bassiste mais avait abandonné l'idée d'y répondre un jour et avait écouté le cd en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle pénétra à la suite du chanteur dans le bâtiment. Ce fut une journaliste qui interviewa la jeune fille. Elle lui demanda entre autre si elle connaissait un membre du groupe avant de se présenter à l'audition. La jeune fille répondit poliment par la négative mais miyavi qui suivait l'interrogatoire, se permettant de préciser certaines choses quand il jugeait la réponse de la jeune fille trop vague, déclara sur un ton glacial:

- Si vous voulez insinuer que nous l'aurions choisie par favoritisme, je me demande ce que nous faisons là. Nous sommes dans le milieu professionnel plus dans la cour de récréation, il n'y a pas que nous qui sommes concernés pas ce choix. De même nous ne l'avons pas choisie pour sa beauté, simplement pour son talent. Une fille peut si elle en a envie être aussi douée que n'importe quel mec. Et c'est le cas avec elle.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Et la journaliste fit platement ses excuses en essayant de trouver une autre raison qui l'aurait poussée à poser cette question. _Elle met vraiment pas de beaucoup de temps à trouver une excuse valable, elle doit être habituée à ce genre de situation..._ La jeune fille avait hâte que cette interview finisse. Mais elle restait souriante et aimable sous le regard du chanteur, ne souhaitant pas gaffer dès sa première épreuve. _Plutôt la deuxième d'ailleurs._ Elle était filmée et se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir porté tant d'attention à sa tenue le matin-même. Quand la journaliste lui annonça que c'était fini, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer

- C'est pas trop tôt...

Elle résista à l'envie de s'excuser de cette remarque, sachant qu'elle devait assumer tout ce qu'elle disait et elle souhaitait aussi donner une vrai image d'elle. Si elle s'était excuser, ça aurait pour faire plaisir à la journaliste mais elle aurait menti. Aussi elle se leva et fit la chose qui la démangeait depuis quelque temps. Quand elle se fut longuement étirée, miyavi l'entraîna, lui expliquant qu'elle avait une séance photo avec lui. Elle le suivit. Il semblait connaître ces studios comme sa poche._ Si je me retrouvais seul là-dedans, je me perdrais en moins de deux secondes..._ Ils arrivèrent devant la salle du photographe et trouvèrent la porte fermée. La secrétaire leur dit que le photographe avait été retardé dans les embouteillages et qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans les fauteuils prévus pour ceux qui attendait, ce qui était leur cas. La jeune fille s'installa le pus confortablement possible malgré sa jupe qui l'empêchait de s'étaler vraiment sur le siège.

- J'ai bien aimé la fin, fit soudain remarquer le chanteur.

- Quoi? Demanda la jeune fille qui ne savait de quoi il parlait. La fin de quoi?

- De l'interview. J'ai bien aimé le « c'est pas trop tôt! ».

- Merci, j'ai pensé que j'avais fait une gaffe.

- Nan, c'était la meilleure réponse. J'aimais pas cette femme. Trop imbu d'elle même.

La jeune fille pouffa, entendre ça dans la bouche de miyavi, elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

- Ouais, je sais, je suis pareil, acquiesça-t-il en la voyant rigoler. Mais moi, je suis génial c'est pour ça que je me comporte ainsi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la bassiste quand le photographe entra. Miyavi le fusilla du regard, énervé du retard du vieil homme. Celui-ci s'excusa et les pria de le suivre dans le studio de photos.

- J'en fais une ou deux de vous mademoiselle Miyou puis je passe à miyavi, lui annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille fut surprise que le photographe utilise son surnom mais se tut et acquiesça. Elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de photos d'elle, juste pour la présenter aux fans car les musiciens de miyavi n'étaient pas connus du grand public. Elle passa rapidement, fit quatre photos aux côtés de miyavi, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit que la séance photo du chanteur soit terminée. Quand celui-ci eut terminé, la jeune fille s'était légèrement assoupie. Arrivant près d'elle, il lui tapota doucement l'épaule du bout du doigt. La jeune fille émergea du sommeil en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- Oups... Excusez-moi, fit-elle en l'apercevant.

- C'est rien mais il faudrait qu'on y aille. Et puis, arrête de me vouvoyer, on travaille ensemble maintenant, je te l'ai déjà dit, on est de la même famille maintenant.

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit le chanteur dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture, miyavi remit la musique à fond et se concentra sur la route. Le fait que la nuit commençait à tomber et qu'il avait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez ainsi qu'une sorte de chapeau sur la tête fit gentiment sourire Miyou et lui rappela leur courte conversation avant l'arrivée du photographe. Il la déposa devant chez elle et attendit au volant de sa voiture en attendant qu'elle arrive à la porte de l'immeuble. Quand elle y fut, Miyou se retourna et lui fit au revoir de la main. Le chanteur répondit d'un petit hochement de tête, détourna le regard et fit redémarrer sa voiture.

- Un mot! Tu as osé me laisser juste un mot pour me raconter tout ça!

Sa colocataire s'énervait. Miyou ne répondait rien et affichait une mine contrite tandis que l'autre tournait en rond dans leur petit salon, s'arrêtant parfois pour crier encore plus fort sur la jeune fille.

- Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas pu me concentrer de la journée à cause de ton maudit mot! Ton histoire des plus extravagante n'a pas arrêté de tourner dans ma tête aujourd'hui. Et tu crois que de simples excuses me suffiront?

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait rien, elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé en soupirant.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec miyavi au moins?

- Quoi? S'exclama Miyou. Pour qui tu me prends, Meg? C'est juste un collègue! Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça...

- Cette fille est une tarée... murmura la dénommée Meg. Tu n'as pas arrêté de fréquenter miyavi pendant les quatre jours qui viennent de passer, sans me prévenir soit dit en passant, et il ne s'est rien passé? Lui qui couche avec n'importe qui?

- Mais on est collègue! Et puis les autres musiciens arrêtent pas de lui répéter qu'il ne faut pas mélanger ses histoires personnelles et le boulot...

- C'est pour ça... Mais c'est une mauvaise excuse quand même... T'es sûre qu'il n'y a même pas eu un tout petit poutou de rien du tout? T'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien au journaux...

- Megumi, dit la jeune fille en attrapant le visage de sa colocataire entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi?

- Bah, t'es une fille normale. Quoi que non en fait. Mais quand même, quelle fille n'aurait pas envie d'avoir une aventure avec miyavi?

- Je préfère sortir avec des mecs que je connais un peu et que j'apprécie.

- Mais avec tout ce que je t'ai débité sur lui, t'en sais des choses sur lui!

- Je voudrais le connaître lui, pas l'image qu'il se donne. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est superbe au naturel.

Megumi sourit en regardant son amie.

- Toi, t'as craqué pour lui mais tu veux qu'il fasse le premier pas.

- Puisque je te dis que non, réplique la jeune fille en gardant son calme.

- Si tu veux. Tu peux pas me le faire rencontrer ton miyavi.

- Il est pas à moi! Arrête avec tes idées de tordue! Et puis, je peux pas te le faire rencontrer, je te l'ai déjà dit: « on ne mélange pas les affaires personnelles et le boulot! », désolée.

- Pas grave, je le verrais quand tu le ramèneras à l'appart'.

Après un soupir désespéré, Miyou abandonna la partie et se leva pour se terrer dans sa chambre. Avant d'aller s'enfermer, elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie en signe de vengeance. Une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit, les paroles de sa colocataires lui tournaient encore dans la tête. _Je serais amoureuse de lui? Nan, je le saurais si c'était le cas... C'est pour ça que j'aime pas avoir des amies filles, elles savent toujours compliquer les choses._

Ishida arriva en trombe dans la salle de répétition.

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec miya-kun, hier?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille intriguée. Pourquoi?

- Rien, c'est bon.

Le batteur soupira de soulagement puis tendit un magazine à la bassiste. Celle-ci souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Lis. Et dis-moi ce que t'en pense.

Après avoir parcouru l'article que Ishida lui avait désigné, un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle regarda ensuite les photos. Comme elle s'en doutait, la photo où elle était collée à miyavi était la plus grande. Le photographe avait insisté pour la faire et Miyou n'avait trouvé aucune raison valable pour s'éloigner un peu du chanteur. En les voyant ainsi, son sourire s'agrandit un peu.

Mortel.

Hein? S'étonna le batteur.

Je ne me voyait pas aussi insolente et imbue de moi-même. Ni aussi proche de miyavi d'ailleurs. C'est marrant.

T'es vraiment tarée, soupira le jeune homme assis derrière la batterie. Tu sais que tu risques de mourir après cet article.

J'aurais encore plus de risques après le concert... Mais en tout cas, Meg va se faire encore plus d'idées bizarres si elle lit ça, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous là, la répétition repris sans aucune allusion à l'article. Le journal ouvert était posé sur la table ouvert à la bonne page. Sur la photo qui prenait la moitié de la page, la jeune fille était assise les genoux du chanteur et regardait insolemment l'objectif. Le jeune homme la serrait étroitement dans ses bras et leur attitude prêtait à confusion, ce qui était le but. Au dessus de la photo, on pouvait lire: « Miyou, nouvelle bassiste de miyavi »


	4. j'ai demandé à la lune

_¤¤_

_Titre : Paradize_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : miya-kun _

_Genre : baka-powa! (le baka c'est moi)_

_Disclaimer : bon bah voilà quoi..._

_Spoiler : concert en vue... (je crois...)_

_Déclaration de l'auteur : alors, je ne sais pas quoi mettre mais je mets quand même... Je suis douée, hein? (Qui a dit non!_)

Chapitre 4

Peu à peu, la jeune fille commençait à s'habituer à l'ambiance du groupe. Miyavi restait très distant à son égard, Rukawa était la plupart du temps sérieux, et Ishida faisait souvent l'idiot. À présent, les membres du groupe ayant tous une voiture la ramenaient chez elle le soir. Au début, Miyou avait refusé cette faveur mais le batteur avait obligé les autres membres à participer. À présent, ils la ramenaient chacun leur tour. Rukawa avait trouvé intelligent de découper la photo du magazine et de l'accrocher dans leur local, après l'avoir fait agrandir. La bassiste s'était vengée en accrochant des photos des autres membres sur la porte. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à dénicher un poster de miyavi, il lui avait suffi de quémander assez longtemps auprès de sa colocataire, cependant pour les deux autres, elle avait du prendre des photos en cachette. À présent, la porte était décorée et au milieu de toute les photos, en dessous de celle de la bassiste et du chanteur, se trouvait le planning des concerts.

- Miyou, est-ce que tu te sens prête pour un concert? Lui demanda Rukawa.

- Bah... Pourquoi pas? Je me plante pas trop sur les morceaux...

- Ouais mais peut-être que mentalement t'es pas trop prête, je sais pas moi...

- Si, je suis tout à fait prête. Je te le fais quand tu veux ton concert.

- Bon, bah alors on ne déplace pas la date du prochain concert, la tournée aura lieu en temps et en heure, merci Miyou.

- De rien.

S'approchant de la porte, la jeune fille vérifia le planning. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, le prochain concert était bien dans une semaine. Elle savait qu'elle aurait de nombreuse demande autour d'elle pour avoir des invitations aussi elle demanda au batteur si elle y avait droit. Celui-ci lui répondit que oui mais qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser.

- Pas de problème. Je n'en prendrais qu'une!

- Tu peux en prendre plus quand même mais pas quinze, c'est juste ça.

- Une, ça ira merci.

- Comme tu veux.

La jeune fille souhaitait offrir une place à sa colocataire qui l'avait aidée à régler les quelques problèmes qu'elle avait eu à la suite de son admission en tant que bassiste. Cependant, Megumi restait persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et le chanteur. Le fait de ne pas avoir de famille facilitait la tâche à Miyou, elle n'avait ainsi pas besoin de réserver des places pour eux. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pensé, le concert la stressait. La salle serait très grande et le public très nombreux. Elle doutait de ses chances de survie après son apparition à côté de miyavi. Quand elle n'arrivait plus à se détendre, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et se passait en boucle le cd Vulgar de Dir en Grey. Même si Meg lui répétait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se passer des cd de miyavi, c'était la seule musique qui parvenait à la détendre. Quand elle ressortait ensuite de sa chambre, elle n'entendait plus rien pendant deux minutes, puis tout repartait normalement. Les voisins venaient souvent râler contre elle et sa musique de sauvage mais la jeune fille ne s'en souciait pas. Elle aimait écouter sa musique à fond et elle le faisait. Un jour, alors qu'elle le lui avouait, Ishida éclata de rire en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Saki. Miyou s'excusa en rougissant mais certifia au batteur qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès.

- Je sais. C'est ça qu'est marrant, lui répondit-il un léger sourire au lèvres. Mais tu devrais écouter sa musique sinon miya va décider que tu ne mérites pas de faire partie du groupe, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

- C'est lui qui perd le plus, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Après, c'est son problème...

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut qu'on retourne à la répèt', miya va nous priver de pause-midi si on arrive en retard.

- Il oserait pas... Je peux pas jouer quand j'ai faim de toute façon...

- Ne tentons pas le diable, vaut mieux qu'on soit à l'heure.

Quand ils poussèrent la porte, ils entendirent un grand cri.

- Tarés! Vous pourriez faire attention! Aïe! J'ai mal!

- Scuse miya! S'exclama le batteur. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais derrière la porte aussi! Je sais, tu mattais la superbe photo de toi et de Miyou! Avoue!

- T'es con! Rétorqua le chanteur en rougissant un peu. Je regardais le planning.

- Mouais... C'est ce qu'on dit...

- Ta gueule!

Le chanteur lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, boudeur. Ishida s'excusa en souriant et alla s'asseoir derrière son instrument. Rukawa fixait miyavi d'un regard plein de reproches en accordant sa guitare tandis que Miyou sortait sa basse de l'étui. La répétition reprit malgré un miyavi à présent très récalcitrant. Le soir venu, il annonça à l'assemblé qu'il n'y aurait pas de répétition le vendredi après-midi.

- Il va se faire un relookage total. Il le fait au début de chaque tournée, il n'aime pas arriver avec le même style qu'il avait sur les photos d'avant la tournée, lui expliqua Ishida. On ne le changera plus...

Après avoir souri au batteur, la jeune fille avait suivi le chanteur qui devait la ramener chez elle en voiture. Cette fois-ci, quand elle lui fit au revoir de la main, le chanteur fit un petit signe du bout des doigts. Elle sourit en songeant que c'était déjà un progrès en soi. Quand elle arriva chez elle, sa colocataire regardait par la fenêtre et se rua vers elle.

- C'était miyavi? Celui qui t'a ramenée?

- Oui. Pourquoi? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as attendu toute la soirée à la fenêtre pour voir sa voiture?

- Bah si mais c'est pas ça. Il est pas parti...

- Quoi?

- La voiture est toujours là...

La jeune fille se précipita vers la fenêtre. La voiture venait juste de démarrer. En haussant les épaules, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture pour calmer son ventre qui se manifestait avec ardeur.

Elle sortit de chez elle comme à son habitude. Une casquette abaissée sur les yeux, elle était habillée simplement. Un pantalon en jean customisé et une veste en cuir noire légèrement déchirée la faisait se fondre dans la foule. Elle se doutait bien que tout le monde avait déjà oublié son visage mais sa tenue des plus simples lui convenait parfaitement. On pouvait apercevoir sur son poignet droit un tatouage qu'elle avait fait il y avait de ça trois ans. Le signe qui signifiait « Kyô » était gravé à jamais dans sa peau. Elle sortit à sa station et se dirigea vers le studio. Un léger vent soufflait. Elle resserra sa veste et enfonça son menton dans le foulard qui lui entourait le cou. Elle portait à bout de bras son étui. Quand elle entra dans le studio, la chaleur l'envahit. En avance, comme toujours, elle s'enfonça dans le petit canapé après avoir déposé sa basse contre l'accoudoir. Quand elle se réveilla, quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle.

- T'as le don de t'endormir aux endroits qui sont pas prévus pour ça, fit remarquer le chanteur.

- Gomen... J'étais crevée.

- T'endors pas pendant le concert.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de risques, murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

- Si t'as peur de te planter dis-toi que les autres feront comme si de rien était et continueront à jouer. Tu dois juste savoir faire semblant que ton arrêt soit normal et tu dois savoir te reprendre ensuite.

- Ok. Pas de problème, sourit la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent assis sur le canapé à fixer la photo épinglée sur la porte jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux autres membres sans rien se dire de plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Ishida cria en entrant dans la salle.

- Je hais les jeudis!

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire et le batteur se mit à bouder. La répétition repris normalement. À la fin de la journée, miyavi s'en alla tandis que les trois autres discutaient de leur tenue du lendemain. En la ramenant chez elle, Rukawa voulut encore aborder le sujet du fan service avec la jeune fille mais le sourire ironique qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres lui fit comprendre qu'elle en avait déjà assez entendu parler. Il la déposa devant sa porte et fit redémarrer la voiture. Quand elle eut franchi le seuil de son appartement, la jeune fille vit sa colocataire endormie dans le canapé. Elle éteignit alors la télé qui hurlait, et se pencha vers son amie afin de la réveiller. Quand elle lui tendit sa place pour le concert, Megumi lui sauta dans les bras. Sa joie fit plaisir à la jeune fille mais elle alla rapidement s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir prit une douche. Sortant le superbe cd de la pochette, elle mit la chaîne en route. Comme toujours, le volume était très fort, mais cette fois-ci, elle le baissa un peu, consciente qu'il était tard et qu'elle risquait des représailles si elle exagérait. Dès la première chanson, elle commença à danser sur place. Elle sortit doucement les affaires qu'elle avait prévu de porter le lendemain, et les posa sur son bureau. Après une séance intense de décompressage, la jeune fille se sentait en pleine forme et d'attaque pour le concert.

Le lendemain, Ishida vint la chercher car elle avait refusé de prendre le métro habillée comme elle l'était. Sa jupe était la même qu'à la séance photo, cependant, elle avait choisi un haut en cuir noir customisé. À son bras, elle avait attaché son foulard rouge et ses cheveux était retenus en hauteur par une coiffure étrange qui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne s'était pas peignée mais qu'elle avait mis un quart d'heure à faire tenir le matin même. Ishida portait un jean customisé avec un débardeur tout simple en haut.

- Magnifiques, approuva Rukawa en les voyant entrer dans la loge.

Lui-même était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir et d'une veste ouverte, en cuir également. Miyou remercia d'un petite révérence, tandis que Ishida faisait remarquer qu'il était probable que leur chanteur vienne habillé d'une façon totalement différente rien que pour être sûr qu'on ne remarque que lui. Celui-ci arriva, portant une sorte de smoking étrange. La répétition démarra immédiatement car il n'avait que le matin pour s'habituer à la salle. L'après-midi serait consacrait au relooking de miyavi. Tout se passa parfaitement bien, les techniciens semblaient au point, et la jeune fille s'amusa de connaître enfin l'autre côté du décor. Elle passa l'après-midi dans leur loge, à lire, réviser les morceaux prévus, à vérifier son maquillage ou sa coiffure. Son balladeur sur les oreilles, elle ne faisait plus partie du monde extérieur et elle avait complètement déconnecté. À la fin de la journée, Ishida vint lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Il arrive...

Elle rangea rapidement son baladeur et regarda le chanteur qui prenait la pose à l'entrée de la loge. Il s'était rasé les cheveux d'un côté de la tête et avait teint l'autre côté en bleu. Deux trait bruns relevait légèrement l'éclat de ses yeux mais il n'avait pas trop usé du maquillage. Sa chemise légèrement ouverte, laissait voir ses tatouages ainsi que son étrange collier.

- Pas mal, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Tu trouves? Demanda Ishida, à côté d'elle qui l'avait entendu. Son sourire fit rougir la jeune fille qui détourna le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez tous les deux, intervint miyavi.

- Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser, souffla le batteur.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un imperceptible hochement de tête tandis que miyavi fixait le jeune homme d'un regard soupçonneux. Rukawa intervint sur ces faits.

On va y aller. Vous êtes prêts?

_À suivre..._

_Ouais! J'ai réussi! En fait, j'ai trouvé plus de choses à dire que je ne l'aurais cru. Mirchi mon inspiration de mon cœur C'est chiant cette fin, hein? C'est fait exprès ;p_


	5. electrastar

_¤¤_

_Titre : Paradize_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : ça commence par « m » et ça se termine par « iyavi »_

_Genre : concert et étranges disputes nn''' _

_Disclaimer : _

_Spoiler : si tout se passe bien, il ne reste plus beaucoup de choses à écrire... Si tout ne se passe pas bien, il va encore y avoir des choses imprévues..._

_Déclaration de l'auteur : ... aucun commentaire_

Chapitre 5

Sentant son estomac se nouer, Miyou trébucha et se rattrapa sur le batteur. Celui-ci lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

- T'inquiète pas, Miyou. Tout va bien se passer. Et viens me voir pendant le concert, pour le fan-service.

- Je l'oubliais celui-là, murmura-t-elle.

- Reprend-toi! Tout ira bien!

- Pense à ce que je t'ai expliqué, ajouta le chanteur.

La jeune fille acquiesça mais resta agrippée au bras d'Ishida. Quand le technicien leur fit signe d'y aller, elle se redressa, repoussa les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant le visage et respira un grand coup en serrant son mediator porte-bonheur dans sa main. Miyavi entra sur scène après lui avoir frôlé la main en murmurant que tout irait bien.

Be ambitious, avait-il ajouté avant de lancer au groupe de musiciens, vous me rejoignez tout de suite après. Miyou tu les suis.

Rukawa avait regardé le chanteur s'éloigner avant de faire signe aux deux autres de le suivre.

Sa basse était là. Tout était déjà prêt. La jeune fille écouta attentivement ce que racontait le chanteur, elle devait partir au bon moment. C'était sur ses accords de basse que commençait le premier morceau. Soudain, voyant le signal, elle fit sonner les premiers accords. Aussitôt, le chanteur entonna la mélodie, s'accompagnant de sa propre guitare. Bientôt la batterie les rejoignait, suivie de la seconde guitare. C'est alors que, se laissant envahir par la musique qui l'entourait, la jeune fille ne ressentit plus aucun stress. Elle commença à se lâcher sur sa basse comme elle l'avait si souvent fait auparavant, quand elle jouait dans des bars avec ses amis.

La fin du spectacle approchait. Alors que Rukawa avait rejoint miyavi et qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour l'empêcher de chanter un instant, Miyou rejoignit le batteur et celui-ci lui sourit en la voyant arriver. À la fin de la chanson, Miyou fit claquer son accord et rejoignit calmement sa place tandis que le chanteur faisait ses adieux au public. Quand il sortit, les trois autres le suivirent alors que les lumières se rallumaient au dessus de la salle et que les spots de la scène s'éteignaient doucement.

Sa cigarette était finie et elle avait parler avec Megumi. À présent, elle rentrait chercher ses affaire dans la loge. Alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

- 'Tain! Lâche-moi miya! S'exclama la voix d'Ishida. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous! Elle est vachement sympa, c'est tout! Et tu t'es serais rendu compte si tu ne passais pas ta vie à l'ignorer. Je te rappelle qu'on était en concert! Tu connais le principe du fan-service! Alors arrête avec tes conneries!

- Oh. Excuse-moi. C'est que je... enfin, tu comprends quoi... murmura la voix du chanteur

- Nan, je comprends pas! Bon, on va boire un verre tous ensemble et après tu m'expliques.

- D'accord.

La jeune fille entra, souriante à ce moment-là, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. En la voyant entrer, miyavi détourna le regard se découvrant une passion soudaine pour l'admiration de la couverture d'un magazine posé sur la table. Ishida lui annonça qu'ils allaient boire un verre mais la jeune fille refusa poliment l'offre argumentant qu'elle devait déjà aller dans un bar avec une amie à elle.

Quand elle fut partie, miyavi se prit la tête entre ses mains et s'affala sur le canapé._ Faites qu'elle n'ai rien entendu. Oh, pitié, Kamisama. Tout mais pas Ça. _Sentant une main le dépeigner, il releva la tête.

- Allez miya! Debout. Ruka s'est décommandé aussi. Tu m'expliquera tout autour d'un bon petit verre.

- Tu me l'offre? Le verre?

- D'accord mais dans ce cas-là, tu me racontes vraiment tout.

- Si tu veux, mais j'aurais pas toute la nuit. Après j'ai un rendez-vous. Et non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Si tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant, je suis pas dans la merde...

Avec un sourire, le chanteur se leva et il avait déjà commencé à s'expliquer quand ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Il eut beau exprimer tous ses sentiments en détail, la discussion avec son batteur ne le soulagea pas. À peine se furent-ils séparés qu'il avait déjà son téléphone à la main.

- Koi, je veux te voir.

Quand le bassiste répondit qu'il arrivait immédiatement, miyavi devina qu'il souriait.

Il était assis sur un banc juste en face du bar. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, emmitouflé dans son écharpe, il semblait geler sur place. La voiture blanche s'arrêta juste devant lui. Le conducteur lui fit signe de monter. Un fois tassé sur le siège, le passager colla ses main sur la ventilation qui diffusait de l'air chaud dans le véhicule. Toshiya avait mis le cd Gauze dans le lecteur et la douce mélodie de Cage s'élevait des baffles. Les mots étrangement durs sur cet air magnifique manquèrent de faire pleurer le chanteur. Ce soir, il se sentait nostalgique. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il détestait pleurer. Quand il pleurait, le lendemain, il se retrouvait avec les yeux bouffis, tout rouges, l'air fatigué. Il devait soigner son apparence. Quand ils furent devant son appartement, Totchi sortit, ouvrit la porte de son ami et le pris dans ses bras. Il s'était endormi. Quand il l'eut déposé sur le lit, le bassiste s'assit en face de lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir son amant ainsi. Il l'embrassa doucement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller immédiatement le chanteur. Alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer dans les bras de Toshiya, miyavi tenta de parler mais les mots restaient coincés en travers de sa gorge. Le berçant doucement, le bassiste attendit qu'il se soit calmé. Quand il le fut enfin, il leva vers lui un visage plein de détresse et commença à parler. Assit tout contre lui, Totchi continuait de le bercer tout en écoutant chaque mot qu'il pouvait dire. Il laissait son ami parler et ne disait rien, attendant qu'il ait fini pour pouvoir le réconforter. Une fois qu'il se fut vidé de tous ce qu'il avait à dire, miyavi reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu l'aime koi. Vas la voir et dis-le lui.

- Je peux pas. Je l'aime parce qu'elle ressemble à Saki. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Si jamais on commence à avoir une relation stable et que tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que je ne l'aime pas pour ce qu'elle est mais pour sa ressemblance avec Saki.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes pour elle-même, tu ne lui feras pas de mal. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est pas le genre de fille à trop se tracasser de ce genre de choses. Si tu lui dit que tu ne l'aime plus, elle l'acceptera.

- Oui, mais ça lui fera du mal.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est comme dans toute relation, il y a toujours un risque. À quoi bon tenter l'expérience s'il n'y a pas de risques?

- Mais je ne suis pas capable d'aimer. Saki lui-même me l'a dit.

- Il n'a pas compris ta façon d'exprimer tes sentiments. C'est tout. Moi je te dis que tu l'aimes. Et je t'ordonne d'aller le lui dire.

- Je ne peux pas, Totchi... Je n'y arriverais pas... Et puis ça va encore faire des histoires dans le groupe...

- D'habitude, ça t'amuse ce genre de choses. Alors arrête d'essayer de trouver des excuses et vas-y. Sinon je le lui dis moi-même.

- Nan, pas ça! Mais, si jamais elle me dit qu'elle ne m'aime pas? Comment je fais?

- Même si je suis persuadé qu'à ce niveau-là il n'y a aucun risque, si ça arrivait, et bien tu te prendrais le premier râteau de ton existence et ça te rafraîchirais les idées.

- C'est pas gentil.

- Ouai mais t'as pas l'air de vouloir comprendre que si t'y vas pas, je risque de t'étrangler... Tu laisserais passer une si belle chance d'être heureux?

- Je suis heureux avec toi...

- Nan, ça n'est pas pareil. Moi je suis ton meilleur ami, ton amant si tu veux aussi. Mais il n'y a pas de sentiments aussi forts que ceux que tu éprouves pour elle. Et moi, je vais pas supporter longtemps de devoir te consoler en permanence...

- Pardon Totchi.

- Je te pardonne si tu sors avec elle dans une semaine maximum.

- Je te promets d'essayer. Mais je sais pas quand aborder le sujet...

- Quand tu la ramène en voiture chez elle. Tu lui dis que tu dois parler avec elle et tu lui dis tout. Sans détour et autre trucs de drague des plus énervants.

- Promis. Embrasse-moi quand-même.

- Et toi, promets moi de ne pas la tromper à la première occasion.

- Promis, kisu shite.

Toshiya l'embrassa avant de se lever.

- Je te ramène chez toi koi.

Miyavi arriva en retard au studio malgré le fait que leur petite réunion après-concert ne commence qu'à 11 heures. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'était pas peigné et sa tenue n'était pas des plus recherchée. Il s'excusa de son retard, argumentant qu'il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne horrible et qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Rukawa n'insista pas, tandis que Ishida le regarda inquiet de derrière sa batterie. Il n'osa pas poser les yeux sur Miyou. La bassiste ne dit rien et se comporta comme à chaque répétition. À midi, la jeune fille mangea un sandwich dans le studio et les trois autres allèrent s'en acheter un avant de la rejoindre. Quand ils revinrent, elle s'était à nouveau endormie sur le canapé, son baladeur sur les oreilles. N'osant pas la réveiller, ils s'assirent sur les autres fauteuils et déjeunèrent. Peu avant qu'ils finissent, Miyou se réveilla en regardant son baladeur.

- Merde plus de piles...

- Tu t'étais encore endormie...

- J'ai pas arrêté de boire toute la soirée et j'ai pas dormi. Quelqu'un n'a pas quelque chose contre le mal de tête?

- Si, répondit miyavi en lui tendant sa boîte d'analgésiques.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en posant un verre d'eau gelé sur son front. J'ai mal...

- C'est rien, ça va passer...

- Je sais mais quand même...

- T'étais avec qui? Demanda innocemment Ishida.

- Ma colocataire... Je l'aurais jamais crue aussi résistante à l'alcool.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, coupa le guitariste, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du concert d'hier.

- Bien, répondit le batteur.

- Bien, approuva miyavi.

- Et toi, Miyou? Ta première impression?

- D'abord j'ai cru que j'allais crever sur place, ensuite j'ai cru qu'après un voyage en solitaire dans tout mon corps, mon estomac allait me ressortir par la bouche... enfin, je vous passe les autres détails. Mais à la fin, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal...

- Tu te sentais si mal que ça? S'inquiéta Rukawa. Tu aurais dû bous prévenir...

- Oui, mais les groupies auraient été trop heureuse que le concert soit annulé par ma faute. Et puis finalement ça c'est pas trop mal passé...

- Niveau fan-service, t'en a pas assez fait miya...

- Je sais, mais j'étais pas bien, répondit celui-ci sur un ton qui n'admettais pas de réplique.

- Si tu veux... De toute façon, c'est pas grave. Comme ça, le premier concert de notre chère nouvelle bassiste n'aura pas trop été mouvementé...

- Si on veut, murmura la bassiste en question. Mais j'espère que je me sentirais pas mal comme ça avant chaque concert, sinon je vais bientôt arrêter...

- Mais non... J'espère pas, sinon, il y a un problème.

La jeune fille sourit et il décidèrent de ne pas répéter cette après-midi-là, afin de se reposer de leur concert. Ils allèrent boire dans un bar, mais Miyou ne prit qu'un verre de lait, préférant se remettre de son mal de tête avant de reprendre de l'alcool. Miyavi ne s'accorda qu'un verre de saké. Les deux autres, eux, ne se privèrent pas. À la fin de la soirée, miyavi fut désigné pour raccompagner la jeune fille mais ils déposèrent d'abord les deux autres ivres-morts chez eux. Une fois que Ishida fut dans son lit, ils regagnèrent la voiture. Miyavi stoppa avant d'entrer dans sa petite voiture de ville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a miyavi? Ça va?

- Il faut que je te parles, Miyou.

- Quand tu veux!

- Je suis sérieux.

- D'accord. Je t'écoute. _Kamisama! T'aurais raison Meg?_

_À suivre..._

_Ouf! J'ai fini ce p de chapitre... Mais non, je l'aime... un peu..._

_Toujours est-il que j'ai fini comme je le voulais. Pile au bon moment. Et oui, je suis sadique ;p_


	6. la nuit des fées

_Titre : paradize_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : bourrage de gueule : p_

_Genre : euh..._

_Disclaimer : Si vous avez le droit à ce chapitre, c'est grâce à Lulucifer Bon c'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était nul mais bon, je voulais pas changer mes habitudes... et pis je savais pas quoi mettre... '''_

_Déclaration de l'auteur : euh, alors c'est la seconde fin en fait, l'autre chapitre six..._

Chapitre 6

Voyant la crainte se peindre dans les yeux de la bassiste, le chanteur s'interrompit dans son élan.

- Nan, rien, c'est à propos du boulot. Mais on verra ça demain, avec Ruka.

La jeune fille acquiesça, soulagée de ne pas avoir affaire à une déclaration pompeuse. Cependant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer comme si elle regrettait quelque chose. Ignorant ce sentiment, elle rentra dans la voiture que miyavi venait d'ouvrir. Il s'assirent sans rien dire et alors que miyavi commençait à chanter sur l'air du cd, Miyou entonna la mélodie de basse. Sans quitter la route du regard, un sourire teinté de tristesse se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur. Il la déposa devant chez elle et repartit après lui avoir adressé son habituel signe de la main. Megumi n'attendait pas ce jour-là, après la fête qu'elles avaient fait le soir précédent, la jeune fille avait souhaité se coucher tôt. Miyou passa rapidement au réfrigérateur et après avoir avalé deux yaourt et un verre de lait, un vola un petit gâteau avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Miyavi se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne pourrait pas le lui dire. La peur qu'il avait lu sur son visage l'avait profondément perturbé. Il serait un ami. Point final. Quoi qu'en dise Toshiya, elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment à son égard, il en était persuadé. Son mal de tête ne s'étant pas arrangé, il sortit un cachet d'antalgique et avala deux comprimés. Pour les faire passer, il but une canette de bière et partit fumer une cigarette sur le balcon.

Il faisait froid. L'hiver arrivait. Il détestait cette saison et ne comprenait pas les gens qui approuvaient l'hiver en disant: « c'est beau, il y a de la neige... ». Il haïssait l'hivers pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le froid l'énervait. La cigarette aux lèvres, il restait quand même là, appuyé à la balustrade à regarder les voitures qui défilaient, plus bas, dans la rue. Il trouvaient les couleurs de la ville magnifique. Cette explosion de couleur semblait n'être là que pour lui rappeler que l'été reviendrait et qu'il ferait à nouveau une température décente. Lorsque son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean, il hésita un moment puis, quittant sa mélancolie, il décrocha.

- Moshi-moshi.

- T'as pas l'air motivé, koï... Soit tu t'es pris un râteau, soit tu lui as encore rien dit.

- Toshiya, tu pourras me menacer de ce que tu veux, je ne lui dirait rien. Elle ne m'aime pas, je le sais.

- Et comment monsieur le sait-il?

- Monsieur l'a lu dans ses yeux figure-toi. Alors qu'il était sur le point de tout lui avouer.

- Et bien, monsieur aurait du le faire quand même parce que monsieur il est pas très doué en lecture...

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit monsieur.

- Je m'en doute. J'imagine à peu près.

- Bon, bah monsieur il va te laisser pour essayer de dormir. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha brutalement. Même si on aurait pu croire que c'était un jeu entre eux-deux, miyavi se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il se querellait avec Toshiya. Il resta encore un moment sur le balcon, replongeant dans la douce mélancolie d'où l'avait tiré son amant. Et quand il eu totalement fini sa cigarette, il rentra se fourrer dans le canapé. Après avoir passé un gros pull aux manches trop longues, il alluma la télé et s'endormit devant une émission stupide dont il ne se souvenait plus le lendemain matin.

Ishida et Rukawa arrivèrent presque en même temps, avec environ une demi-heure de retard. En s'excusant, ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Alors que la fin de journée approchait, le guitariste annonça qu'ils avait trois jours de vacances avant leur tournée. Miyavi et Ishida poussèrent ensemble un cri de joie sous le regard intrigué de la bassiste. Le chanteur proposa ensuite aux membres du groupe d'aller boire un verre pour fêter ces jours de repos imprévus. Les trois autres acceptèrent joyeusement et après avoir rangé leur instruments dans les coffres des voitures, ils se dirigèrent vers leur bar habituel. Miyou fit remarquer que depuis son arrivée, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que boire. Les autres sourirent et lui offrirent chacun leur tour un nouveau verre. Ishida et Rukawa tentèrent de rester à peu près sobre mais la bassiste finit la soirée complètement ivre. Miyavi fut désigner pour la ramener, étant celui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool. La jeune fille s'était roulée en boule sur le siège passager et regardait dans le vide. Quand il stoppa la voiture, elle se redressa.

- Non, tu restes là, on est chez moi, je vais juste chercher quelque chose que t'as oublié dans la voiture la dernière fois et je reviens. Attends-moi ici. _Ça sert à rien de lui expliquer elle comprend probablement rien._

- On est chez toi? Veux voir ton appart'! Je viens avec toi.

Soupirant, le chanteur la fit sortir de la voiture et la soutint par le bras afin de l'emmener vers l'immeuble. Alors qu'il entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, la jeune fille s'étala par terre.

- Hé! Relève-toi! C'est pas l'endroit pour dormir!

- J'arrive pas, peux plus bouger... répondit la jeune fille sans faire semblant d'essayer.

- Et merde, j'aurais du te laisser dans la voiture...

- Nan, dis pas ça. C'est méchant, murmura-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix. J'ai qu'à t'attendre ici. Dépèche -toi.

- Arrête, c'est dangereux.

Après avoir étudié la situation, il mit la jeune fille sur son dos. Celle-ci d'abord surprise, enroula ses bras autour du cou du chanteur et enfoui son nez dans les cheveux bleus. Souriante, elle murmura:

- Ii nioi. Il sont tout doux tes cheveux... T'es tout doux...

- Arrête où je te pose par terre.

- Tu peux pas, je suis accrochée!

Puis elle fourra son nez derrière l'oreille du jeune homme._ Elle est redevenue gamine... Enfin, c'est très chiant. Quoi que... le terme approprié serait... gênant. Mais elle est toute mimi quand même..._ Une fois entré dans l'appartement, miyavi posa son fardeau sur le canapé avant d'aller chercher le cd que la jeune fille avait oublié dans sa voiture. Quand il revint la jeune fille le regarda en souriant.

- Je veux rester ici.

- Quoi?

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Je veux dormir sur le canapé. Il trop bien!

- Je te prête mon lit si tu veux._ Ça sert à rien de discuter de toute façon..._

- Viens t'asseoir là. Tu vas voir, c'est trop agréable...

Le chanteur soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant la bassiste, désespéré. Puis après être resté longtemps debout en face d'elle, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Après l'avoir regardé faire avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, la jeune fille se colla contre lui. _Elle est mortelle comme ça quand même..._ Miyavi lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis il garda sa main autour de ses épaules.

- Motto, motto! Réclama la jeune fille.

Il lui repassa alors la main dans les cheveux et elle posa la tête dans son cou. _Ça va, je lui ferais rien... Juste qu'on reste comme ça... C'est tout ce que je veux. De toute façon, demain, elle ne s'en souviendra pas._ Passant ses bras autour du chanteur, elle le regarda avant de lui dire:

- Il fait froid. Tu veux pas me prendre dans tes bras? Sinon je vais tomber malade... Et puis après je te dirais un secret.

En rigolant, miyavi la prit dans ses bras, comme un petit bébé et la regarda dans les yeux, en faisant semblent de reprendre son sérieux.

- Tu dois me dire le secret maintenant.

- Viiiiii! Alors, je te le dis mais tu le gardes le secret... C'est la vérité, je te jure sur tout ce que tu veux! Et ben... Naaaan! Je peux pas le dire...

- Dis-le moi, sinon je te ramène chez toi... Continua le chanteur que le petit jeu amusait.

- Naaan! Veux pas. Bon... Bah, je t'aime...

- Quoi? S'exclama le chanteur qui avait réellement repris son sérieux cette fois. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Bah oui... Mais j'ose pas te le dire... Mais en fait... Je sais que tu m'aimes pas c'est pour ça.

- Et si je te le disais, tu accepterais d'avoir une relation avec moi?

- Bah... elle gloussa. Arrête, ça risque pas...

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Si tu m'aime et ben il faut que tu m'embrasses!

- Je t'embrasse que si tu me le demande.

- Kisu shite!

Il fit alors ce qu'il crevait d'envie de faire depuis des jours. Sous son baiser, la jeune fille eut un sursaut. Soudain consciente de ce qui se passait, elle manqua de s'écarter du jeune homme. Mais sentant la langue du chanteur qui venait taquiner la sienne, les lui passa les bras autour du cou et lui rendit tendrement son baiser. Voyant qu'elle avait dessoûlé, le chanteur s'excusa.

- Mais tu me l'avais demandé si autoritairement...

- Je te pardonne si tu m'embrasse tout de suite.

Souriant à la jeune fille, miyavi scella une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes

Owari

_WOUAAAAAH! C'est déjà mieux nan? Bon, d'accord, je sais pas si c'est possible de faire dessoûler les gens des cette manière-là mais c'est mieux que la manière forte, ne? Enfin, vouala quoi, j'aime bien les filles un peu saoularde... mdr... je sais pas non plus si l'alcool peut faire cet effet-là... Mais c'est pas grave, c'est une fic après tout..._


End file.
